guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aquatopia
Salvage Items Hi and welcome to GuildWiki, good to see a new face around here. Please take a look at Project:Style and formatting/Items before you make more adjustments to salvage items. Thanks. =) --Rainith 01:02, 30 January 2006 (UTC) Skill bar template Welcome from me as well. I like your work on the build articles, but have a look at this Template:Skill_bar, might save you lots of time on the skill bars =) --Xeeron 14:26, 30 January 2006 (UTC) I'd love to take advantage of that template (I agree, it does look really nice), but the problem with it is that some images don't follow the 'replace space with underscore' convention, leaving some ugly broken links in an otherwise nice-looking skill bar. I hope this can remedied soon ^_^ -- Aquatopia 14:36, 30 January 2006 (UTC) :Well, as it's a wiki you can help to fix this problem too! :P. If you link to a skill (say.. Endure Pain) and it's got a broken link because you used the underscored/spaced name (Endure Pain.png) as is convention with the template then download the original image (probably located at something like EndurePain.png) and re-upload it at the correct location. Easy! Then you have to fix all the links to the incorrect image.. not so easy. And welcome! Shandy 04:12, 31 January 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for the welcome! I've been working on that mission (to re-upload skill images so they follow a single format) and hopefully soon people can use Template:Skill_bar without fear! -- Aquatopia 14:15, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :Welcome! Templates cannot make some logical things like check if an image exists and take another else (at least I don't know how to do it ^^). So it's impossible to make a template who will find which is the good image between EndurePain, endurepain, Endure_Pain, and so on. Or if it's possible I would like to know how :D. Neck 19:25, 31 January 2006 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC)